Switched
by SCARLET624
Summary: Because of a tragic battle Hunny and Mori have switched places. Hunny is now forced to serve Mori without complaint.  What is Hunny to do? HunnyMori


Hunny gathered all the clothes that have been left by Mori, all the worst things had been put to the test at the family reunion. Mori's family was now the best fighters n the world. Their roles had now been switched! Hunny sat patiently for his master to come. Hunny had been so use to being taken care of, but now it was his duty to serve Mori without complaint. Mori entered his new quarters, the same room Hunny used to own when he was the best. Mori was still silent, of course he had refused to fight his former master but he had no choice at the reunion.

It had completely twisted both their worlds. . . .

It was when Hunny was training against his brother again; he still had a hundred more matches to fight with his brother. His little brother still lost every battle.

Someone in the crowd suggested having a fight between Mori and Hunny. That's when everything turned wrong, both heads of the families agreed in a drunken state. If they had been in their right minds they would have never agreed to such a challenge. Hunny dropped his dessert while Mori had a shocked expression which was extremely rare. Mori had to go against his master for god's sake!

"I don't want to hurt Takeshi!" Hunny yelled at his drunken father. The head of Mitskuni clan shook his head and lent a sword to Honey.

"Show him that we are the master's here!" Hunny shook his head sure he had fought with Takeshi before but not a serious fight that had the Mitskuni name on the line!

Mori's father had told his son the same however Mori kept a straight face. Yet Mori could feel his hands shake. This was the last thing he wanted to do to Hunny. Mori's father noticed the shaking and poured a liquid into his son's mouth. Mori immediately slumped and then got back up with an emotionless face. Hunny noticed immediately but by the force of his father he was entered into the sacred white arena with the blade in his hand. Mori wobbled up to the arena and then stood straight someone had tossed him a blade that landed near his feet. He grabbed the blade and slashed the floor a few times to test its sharpness. Mori sluggishly bowed down to his opponent and got into a fighting pose.

Hunny felt bewildered. "Mori you won't fight me will you? Takeshi?" Mori attacked and Hunny was taken by surprise.

"Stop Takeshi!" Mori didn't seem to listen, he kept attacking while Hunny was always guarding himself.

"What are you doing Mitskuni? Finish him!" his father's voice echoed through his head.

Finish. . Takeshi? Hunny blanked out for a moment and Mori took advantage of the gap in his defense. In a split second Mori slashed Hunny's cheek that would forever mark his face.

Hunny fell back and dropped his weapon.

Takeshi. . .hurt me? Hunny could feel the warm blood drip down his face; it now marred his angelic face, exactly on the right cheek very close to the eye.

Hunny grabbed his weapon and stood still, a black aura enveloped him.

It was at this time his younger brother came back from changing, that he noticed the fight.

"What in the world is going on here?!" When he saw his older brother's aura he backed away, he had never in his entire life seen Hunny so full of hatred.

"Mori you lied to me! You promised you would never hurt me!" Hunny attacked at full force feeling the betrayal sting his vision or was it tears?

"Mitskuni don't be rash about this, calm down!" His younger brother screamed through the crowds of drunken men. Hunny heard not one word and attacked.

Mori flinched but then went back to his emotionless face. Inside Mori felt his heart ripping. Whatever his father gave him controlled him. It was like a burning demon in his throat, he wouldn't be able to exorcize till he tasted blood . . .Hunny's blood.

A blade slashed at Hunny's flesh.

In a second the battle was decided, and it completely made things terrible between families.

Hunny had woken up and felt stiff; he had gotten up too fast and reopened his wound on his stomach.

"When did I. . .?" the memories rushed through Hunny's head causing a painful memory that was un forgettable. His father had entered his room and Hunny could tell this was one of those harsh lectures.

"From now on Mitskuni we will be serving the Takeshi's our role as the best fighter in the world has been taken away from us. Our job as Mitskuni's is to protect them at all cost."

Hunny smiled, "Your joking right Dad?"

Hunny's smile disappeared when he saw the seriousness in his father's eyes.

"I'm going to serve . . . . .Takeshi?"


End file.
